L'amour est une guerre
by Airin-S
Summary: Combattre est une chose, Combattre ce qui nous importe le plus au monde en est une autre.


Disclaimer : tout appartient à Rowling blablabla personnages, univers tout ça.

Petite songfic...encore… Sur Albus et Gellert… encore. Je les aime bien en ce moment ;)

Chanson : Love is War, Scorpions

Enjoie, aimez, laissez un message, je réponds toujours.

J'erre… J'erre aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable… Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe. Tout va trop vite. Le ciel est trop noir aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… Il n'a jamais perdu aucun combat… aucun… il a la Baguette… Je ne pourrais jamais le défaire… le détruire ou le vaincre…

 _Je suis un homme_ … seulement un homme qui _essaie de comprendre pourquoi j'existe dans ce monde…_  
 _Ce soir…_  
 _J'ai été aveuglé, je ne pouvais pas voir les signes pris comme je l'étais dans tes toiles de mensonges._

Tu m'as fait croire à tellement de choses. De belles choses. Un monde serein, en paix, en harmonie. Nous, le monde sorcier et eux… leur monde qui avance si vite, bien plus vite que le notre. C'était important pour moi ! Tu auras tout détruit. Tu as détruit ma vie en y entrant… en y faisant ton nid avec ton sourire et ce regard si clair, ta vitalité alors que mon monde était si sombre. Tu m'as apporté de l'espoir et tu as tout détruit… Tout cela doit changer cette nuit.

 _Il fait trop sombre pour dormir,_ je ne trouverai pas le sommeil  
 _Il est trop tard pour prier_ , à quoi cela me servirait, je combat mon espoir ce soir…  
 _Trop difficile à atteindre_ , toujours hors de portée… mais pas ce soir  
 _Il y a trop à sauver…_ Trop de monde compte sur moi, je ne peux pas ne rien faire, je suis le seul à pouvoir t'arrêter. Trop à sauver… tu t'es enfoncé si loin… trop loin… trop profondément… je ne peux plus t'atteindre…

 _Tu as été un ami un jour, maintenant tu es mon ennemie_ , nous nous sommes trop éloignés. Beaucoup trop je ne peux plus rien pour toi, pour te sauver, pour t'aider, pour te ramener à moi.  
 _La passion s'est changée en haine… et tu m'a appris que la haine mérite qu'on se batte_ … Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant toi. Je me voyais reconstruire ce monde en paix, mettant l'entraide et l'amour au premier plan, reléguant la haine loin, une chose inutile, à éviter ou mieux à ignorer… Mais non…  
 _A partir de demain je réécrirai l'histoire… et tu n'existera plus pour moi._ _Ce jour où tu as franchi la ligne j'ai appris que l'amour est une guerre…_  
Une guerre qu'on ne peut gagner parce qu'elle est au cœur de ce qu'il y a de plus sacré, de plus intime.

 _La vie avance, plus vite qu'un éclair._ Si vite… pour tant de monde… ma famille, ma mère, Ariana… Une vie est si fragile… _elle s'écrase avant que tu ais le temps de dire au revoir._ Tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu dire, faire, imaginer, penser… avec toi… pour toi… Pour nous… Mais rien n'est plus possible aujourd'hui

 _Trop effrayé pour courir,_ mes jambes ne répondent plus, tu est là… devant moi, beau, froid, triste…  
 _Trop fier pour me cacher,_ jamais devant toi, en pleine lumière au cœur de cette nuit si noire  
 _Je suis allé trop loin pour échouer,_ je ne peux que gagner, pour ce monde, pour nos deux mondes… pour moi, pour vivre au-delà de toi  
 _Trop haut pour grimper_ … je le sais, j'ai des attentes bien trop importantes… peu importe tu m'as appris qu'il n'y a aucune limite… je l'ai appris de la façon la plus dure qui existe…

 _J'ai abaissé mes défenses pour toi,_ devant toi, à tes pieds, ma vie entière, mon cœur, mon esprit je t'ai tout offert. _Je t'ai ouvert ma porte,_ la porte de notre maison. Tu étais fasciné, ce regard si clair… _Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais_. J _e n'ai pas pu te donner plus, et je t'ai tout donner._ Tout de moi, tu disais « c _'est tout ou rien_ », pas de demi-mesure. Dans tes actes, tes pensées. Plus jeune et plus aventureux, plus avancé, plus passionné... _Mais pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu_ ! Un jeu n'est-ce pas, _un jeu que tu ne perds jamais._ Tu te bats, tu te battras toujours jusqu'au bout de toi. C'est aussi ce qui m'avait attiré, ta force, ta persévérance, sans borne, sans limite.

 _Tu étais un ami._ Plus que ça. Tu seras toujours le seul que j'aimerai. Je ne pourrais jamais penser que j'aime quelqu'un alors que tu m'as tout pris. Tu as vidé mon cœur. Et aujourd'hui devant moi, le regard triste mais déterminé tu te bas, _tu es devenu mon ennemi_. Le pire que j'aurais jamais à combattre, je me demande si c'est toi que j'affronte ou ma propre peine, mon désespoir. _Notre passion s'est changé en haine et tu as fait de la haine un motif de combat. Je réécrirai l'histoire._ Notre histoire, cette histoire, celle qu'ils apprendront, _et tu n'existeras pas pour moi_. On ne se sera jamais rencontré. Je ne t'aurais jamais aimé. Si je supprime tout de l'histoire cela n'aurais jamais existé. _Ce jour ou tu as franchi la ligne_ , celle qui t'enfermai chez ta tante, celle du quai pour rentrer chez toi, tes paupières qui se refermaient sur nos projets… _ce jours là j'ai appris que l'amour est une guerre._

Une guerre que tu ne gagneras pas contre moi


End file.
